harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Harper Atchley
Hannah Lynnette Atchley (nee Anderson; raised Harper) was a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls; and its continuation, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originally played by actress Alexandra Chando; but was replaced with Elizabeth Hendrickson, best known for her roles of Maggie Stone on All My Children and Chloe Mitchell Abbott on Young and Restless, who played her until her character was killed off. When it was revealed that it was a body double that had been killed, Elizabeth came back and again plays the role on a contract basis. Maggie's beloved 'Mummy' Born in a wealthy family in Brockton, Hannah Anderson grew up somewhat spoiled, and was a princess. She and fellow debutante, Aileen Mercier (then thought to be Harper) tended to get what they want, when they wanted it. Between the two of them, they ran Harper Academy, the boarding school they attended. Their friendship began to fray at the edges when Aileen cruelly began to taunt her about the death of her parents, (which occurred a couple of years before HF's debut in 2008) and kept rubbing it in that Hannah had nobody in her life. After doing that one time too many, Aileen lost Hannah as a friend, when the latter sold her out by revealing her plan to interrupt the gay wedding of her cousin, Christopher Wainwright (later Harper) to Alex Warren.After hearing about Hannah's parents death, Michael Harper and his wife at that time, Shelby Whitehead Harper adopted Hannah. This infuriated Aileen, and demanded that the adoption be voided, but she did not get her way on this one. Aileen later accepted her as her sister. In 2011, she and her sister, Rosemary went to London with a travel writer named Sharon Whittemayer, whom Rosemary idolized. They lived there happily, but while there, Hannah had an affair with a handsome but extremely off the rails young man named Nigel Bennett. From that affair, she became pregnant. Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl named Margaret, whom she called Maggie. What Hannah would later learn about her relationship with Nigel would sicken her. For a while, her aunt, Erica Harper was trying to get the baby from her, and give her to her father, Nigel. It was revealed that Erica had been married to Nigel! Hannah was sickened, and absolutely disgusted that he had hidden that fact from her. It would even infuriate her more when she discovers that she had been raped by Nigel, at Erica's command. However, she kept Maggie, after Erica had been advised to not go after her. After returning to Boston, Hannah had met a man named Craig Atchley. Craig had just lost his own wife, Angie Chamberlain, when the advances of one Stephanie Rendell had ended his marriage, and Angie (who became one of Hannah's best friends), went home to her mother. Craig had become entranced with the lovely Hannah (he talked with Angie, and she approved of Hannah, which solidified their friendship) and he took to Maggie with ease. Hannah, herself, still reeling from the deception that Nigel had pulled on her, wasn't sure what to think, but she eventually fell for him as well. They became engaged. However, it was eventually revealed, by his brother, Steven that Nigel had impregnated Hannah on orders of her aunt, Erica. Since Erica couldn't give birth to children of her own, she ordered Nigel to, basically, rape Hannah to get herself a child. Upon the discovery, Hannah was infuriated with Erica. This time, having the grace to be ashamed, Erica left Boston for good. She took a private plane, one of the perks from her marriage to Nigel, and went to Switzerland, but the plane crashed in the alps and was killed. Needless to say, Hannah is thrilled that Erica is dead, and can now focus on making sure Maggie doesn't ever know her birth circumstances, and make sure she grows up happy and healthy. On Thanksgiving day of 2012, Hannah and Craig married at the Atchley mansion with a host of family and friends watching, and also that same day, Craig also officially became Maggie's father. This also marked the first family function that Hannah's new cousin, Cara Niewoehner was included in. She had recently reunited with her sister, Joanna and Hannah was instrumental in making her feel welcome. Her happiness was marred, however, when it is revealed that Erica is alive and well. She is on her guard, knowing that Erica would be going after Maggie again; but Craig and Steven gain a valuable ally in Steven's former sister in-law, Sharmaine Jones-Bennett. Sharmaine is wanting to protect Maggie, much like Steven does, and Sharmaine also reveals that Erica's marriage to Nigel was not even valid (he was married to Sharmaine at the same time), Hannah is sure that Sharmaine is more real and human than Erica is. In 2014, Hannah was supposedly viciously run down by her evil aunt Erica on Louisburg Square. Sadly, she passed away from her injuries, devastating her family, and Maggie most especially. However, thanks to her extended family, Maggie is thriving, and it seems that Hannah is finally watching over her beautiful daughter. However, four years later, in a stunning surprise, it was discovered that the "Hannah" that had been hit was a body double of hers. It was set up by Steven to protect Hannah from Erica. When Erica killed the body double, it allowed the real Hannah to come out. She is now safe, and she can live her live free and clear once again. She gets a joyful surprise when she finds out that Maggie has adopted a little girl named Celestina. Hannah dotes on her lovely granddaughter. While the transition of being with her family once more has been hard, and she was angered that when Maggie was going through her issues, she couldn't be with her, Hannah is more than making up for it. As she told Maggie, "I want to make up for all the pain you went through." Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Sheila Watkins Designs partners